This invention relates to a novel partial vacuum distillation system. The unique method and apparatus of the invention facilitates economic distillation of liquids such as, sea water, juices and other liquid mixtures. The distillation is enhanced by maintaining temperature differences between untreated liquid as compared to treated or condensed liquid.
Others heretofore have proposed systems and devices to distill liquids in partial vacuum chambers while maintaining temperature differentials. In so far as known, however, no one has figured out a way to provide not only partial vacuum chamber distillation using differentials in temperature to enhance distillation, but also a way to effect removal of mist which accompanies rapid processing action in the vaporization step. The invention provides a solution to this problem and additionally provides improved condensation and rapid vortex withdrawal of treated liquid and entrained bubbles from the condenser chamber. Additionally, the new vacuum column distiller may optionally be equipped with turbine features for driving the system's operation.